


Beautiful Soul

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Implied mental illness, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Pastor Craig, Religion, imp tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: Craig didn't want this life. He didn't want to preach about a God he didn't believe in. Tweek was sent to take the soul of a sinner, but who he found was the furthest from that.(Youth Pastor Craig and Imp Tweek AU)





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the religious nature of this AU, there is probably some internalized homophobia. I do apologize for that. Also, I'm not a heavily religious person myself, so I based a lot of the demon/angel things off of shows like Supernatural.

It was a simple life, but it was his life. He woke up in the morning, got dressed, and went to work. Unfortunately, his work revolved around a nameless God that he didn’t even believe in. He pretended to, he loved the children and young adults he preached to and he would hate to disillusion them the way he was. He never wanted this life, he was content with studying science and the inner workings of space, but he didn’t have much of a choice. This job was in his family, his father was the pastor at their local church and he-of course- had to follow in his footsteps.

            He’d become the youth pastor at the age of sixteen and now, at the age of twenty-three, he was still doing the same job. He’d had a chance to run away, to leave and to never come back, but he didn’t, and he still doesn’t understand why. Someone he cared for had begged him to leave, to come with him away from here. He wanted to, he wanted to be with him so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He couldn’t disgrace his family with a scandal.

 He wishes he could go back. If he could, he would leave this town and never come back. He’d live out his life the way he wanted, be with who he wants to be with. He wouldn’t have to worry about hiding his inner most desires. He would be free.

Unfortunately, it’s impossible to go back in time. He’ll never be free of this life, and it’s his own dammed fault.

            “Craig?” He looked up, seeing his father’s concerned expression. He’d been seated at his desk all afternoon, and he just realized he must have been staring off when his father entered the room.

            “Yes, father?” His father exhaled, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. He hated when Craig called him ‘father’. It wasn’t a sign of respect, it was to mock him. It was to show his distain at his forced lifestyle.

            “You’ve been in here for hours, son. You should go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is another day.”

            “I will go home when I’m finished.” He looked back down to the papers scattered across his desk. He’d be here all night if he kept this up, but what did he care? He had no life at home anyway. He’d never have a life. He couldn’t have a family, a lover, as that was strictly forbidden for him. He could never tell anyone, in fear of being shunned out of his family and the church he’d worked so hard for. He’d always have to lie when asked about his love life, always laugh it off when ladies would ask if he had a wife. He’d never have a wife, he could never lie to someone like that.

            “Suit yourself. Goodnight, Craig. Have a blessed night.” As the door closed behind his father, he rolled his eyes and threw his papers off his desk. He grumbled in frustration, jerking the white collar from his shirt. He wanted to cry for the life he would never have, he wanted to scream and throw things, but he would have to bottle those feelings up for now. He’d have to wait to have a breakdown until he got home.

            He looked at his watch, shocked to see it was almost midnight. He cleaned up his papers the best that he could, grabbing his collar and putting it back in place. As he walked into the sanctuary, he felt like something was off. He stood still, listening to the silence for a moment. There were no sounds except for the wind whistling against the old building. He shrugged it off, blaming it on his own exhaustion.

            He locked his office, turning off all the lights and taking one last look at the sanctuary. Seeing everything in place, he turned to the door. He could feel the cool breeze nip at his nose, but he could have sworn he felt a warm breeze pass him from the sanctuary. He looked back, and once again there was nothing to be seen. He rushed home, unable to shake the odd feeling in his bones.

                                                --------------------------

            He watched him leave late at night again, as he did most nights now. He’d been drawn to him, he had so much anger and despair for him to feed off of. Pain and despair that he didn’t have to cause, it was already there for the taking. He did sometimes wonder, however, why this man stayed in a position that caused him so much grief. He wasn’t a believer, that was obvious, nor did he even seem to enjoy preaching. It fascinated him.

            Feeling the pastor’s human emotions was also a bonus of staying around him.

            He would have to be careful, though. He’d almost been spotted more than once. He’d always hide away in the shadows, or up in the rafters, to avoid his wandering eyes. If he made his presence known, he wanted it to be on his own terms. He would have to do what he was on this earth to do, which wasn’t something he necessarily wanted. Not for this man, anyway.

            He would play with others, those with a weaker will, but not him. Not this young pastor with so much hidden pain.

            As he did many times before, he escaped through the open door as the young man was locking up. He hid himself on the roof, his wings curling around him, as he watched him leave. He noticed how he took another look, probably feeling how the air swirled around him as he flew from the church. He seemed to take longer strides, as if in a hurry to get home. He waited until he was out of sight to hop off the roof and fly far away, knowing that someone would be watching him.

            Someone that wasn’t too pleased with his hesitation to take the young pastor’s soul.

            “Tweek, you continue to drag your feet. I will not tolerate much more from you. I _will_ clip your wings for good. You will be stranded on this earth that you hated so much in life for the rest of eternity.” He could hear _his_ voice in his ears. He bit his lip, the idea of being forced into living a mortal life again churning his stomach.

            “I-I’m sorry, sir. I want t-to study him more. His w-will may not be easily broken…” He replied softly. There was no need for him to speak out loud, but he did so out of habit. When his master was in his head, he could hear every thought.

            “He is a sinner. All sinners have a will that can be broken. You know his sin! Use it as you have done for me many times!” _This isn’t different._

            His last words echoed in Tweek’s mind, even long after his master’s presence was gone.

            It was different. Something about the pastor was different than all of the sinners he’d seduced. He _believed_ that he was a sinner, when that couldn’t be true. Tweek could see his sin, his desire, but that wasn’t a sin. He’d taken the souls of murderers, adulterers, and rapists. Those were sins, that was clear, but the desire to hold someone close, to _love_ someone, that wasn’t a sin.

            What made it a sin was that the pastor _believed_ it was.

            He believed it so strongly in his bones that he suppressed every thought, he lamented his life for what it would never be. He truly hated himself for it, and to Tweek, that was a sign of redemption. Unfortunately, his master didn’t see it that way. He was determined to have the pastor’s soul, regardless of his sins.

            He was torn between his own beliefs and the threat of losing his wings. He didn’t think he could handle a mortal life again, not after how it ended the first time. His sin was truly one of the worst in his eyes, and he couldn’t relive it again.

                                                ----------------------------------

            Craig’s father was sick this Sunday morning, and despite his efforts to tough it out and preach, Craig put his foot down and demanded he rest. He’d been fairly successful in capturing the attention of today’s crowd, his charming demeanor getting him through most of it. There weren’t many people he _didn’t_ know, after all. There _was_ one man who Craig wasn’t familiar with. In such a small town, you’d think he would have at least seen him around. He hadn’t heard of anyone new moving in, which made this stranger all the more confusing to him.

            He first laid his eyes on him when the churchgoers were trickling in. He was one of the last to come in, his eyes shifting from person to person. When they met Craig’s, he felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut. He had the most stunning eyes he’d ever seen. They were a shimmering shade of emerald, captivating him with just one glance. Once their eyes locked, he gave Craig a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat.

            It had been hard to keep his eyes off of the handsome stranger, but Craig managed. He wouldn’t give in to the urges he’d worked so hard to suppress. After the final prayer had been said and he said goodbye to everyone, he hid away in his study. He tried his best to get the stranger off his mind, but every time he closed his eyes he could see those beautiful eyes, the mess of blonde hair that stuck out every which way, the lovely pink lips that parted into a smile every time their eyes met.

            He huffed in frustration, sitting down at his desk and turning his attention to the papers that were still scattered everywhere. He’d tried to lose himself in his work, which did help for a while until he heard a knock at his door. It was soft, tentative, like someone didn’t want to intrude.

            “Come in.” He kept his eyes on his papers, finishing them up before setting them to the side.

            “S-sorry if I’m interrupting you…” He looked up and their eyes met again, keeping Craig frozen in his seat. He cursed himself, not only was this man absolutely perfect but he was in his office now, making it hard to keep his thoughts away from him.

            “N-not at all, my child.” He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice professional. “What can I do for you?”

            The stranger sat in the chair in front of his desk, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

            “I-I wanted to say I-I really enjoyed your sermon today…” His voice was soft as he fidgeted. Craig couldn’t explain it, he’d never seen this man before nor had he heard his voice, but something about him was strangely familiar. It was as if he’d been in this man’s presence before.

            “I’m glad to hear that. The good word of our father is always inspiring.”

            “I-I was hoping you could help me…” It was a soft whisper, so full of pain and sorrow. Craig stood, pulling his chair over to sit next to him. It was against his better judgement, but he took his pale hand in his own.

            “What’s on your mind, um…” He chuckled softly. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.”

            “T-Tweek…”

            “It’s nice to meet you, Tweek. I’m Craig.” Tweek smiled softly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

            “Y-yeah, you too father…” He took a deep breath. “I-I have these…thoughts. Thoughts about other men. P-please tell me I can be redeemed, father.” He pleaded softly.

            “Have you acted on these thoughts?” The blonde bit his lip, avoiding his eyes.

            “Y-yes. I can’t help myself…w-when I meet a man who’s so attractive, I can’t stop it…” His voice seemed to lower an octave, and he looked up at Craig from behind his lashes.

His eyes burned into Craig’s, leaving him breathless. He could feel his heart rate rising and a flush rising to his face. He withdrew his hand and stood up abruptly.

“I-I think you should leave…I-I think my father is better equipped to hear your confessions.”

Tweek chuckled, an unexpected sound. His giggles quickly turned into laughter. Craig’s eyebrows knit together, confusion flooding his features.

“Bravo, Craig. You hid your desire so well.” He stood, his eyes glowing a bright green. “But you don’t fool me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He found himself immobile. He couldn’t back away as Tweek approached him, he was so close that he was surrounded by his scent. It was a mixture of coffee and wood smoke, but something about it made his mouth water.

“I’m talking about you, silly. You are the one who lusts after men. You’re the one who’s control is slowly slipping away.” His slender hands rested on his chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat under the skin.

“You must be mistaking me with someone else. I don’t know what you mean.” Another bubble of laughter escaped his lips.

“You’re a liar. I know everything about you, Craig. I know what you desire.” Tweek’s fingers brushed against his lips. “I know you want me.”

In the blink of an eye, small red horns appeared from his blonde locks, a spiked tail brushed against Craig’s thigh. Craig could feel a sweat breaking out on his forehead, he could feel an unwanted tightness in his pants.

“W-what are you…?”

“I’m a creature. One born from the fires of hell. I have been given orders to consume your soul…” His eyes darkened, no longer glowing. His hands hesitated in their movements before he withdrew them from Craig. He looked down, a strange sadness overcoming his features. “But that isn’t what I came for.”

As the demon stepped away, Craig had control over himself once again. His instincts told him to run, but he found himself still cemented in place. He’d never believed in heaven or hell, but now something of supernatural beauty was standing before him. Tweek was sent to kill him, but he didn’t plan to.

“Why are you here then?” He questioned, motioning for Tweek to sit once more. His voice was much calmer than his nerves, and Tweek’s brow quirked up in confusion.

“I’m here to…” He sighed, taking his seat. “I don’t know why I’m here. I’ve put myself in great danger by coming here, but my master can’t get into my head here. This is a holy place for many people, somewhere that is safe from evil.”

“Danger? You’re a demon, what danger could you be in?” He was truly curious now. Something about this man was intriguing to him.

“I don’t think I can be killed, if that’s what you mean. But I can have my wings ripped away from me. I’ll be doomed to live on this earth for eternity.”

“Then why don’t you just take my soul?” Tweek’s head whipped up, his eyes burning as he tried to read Craig’s eyes.

“Y-you aren’t a sinner! I’ve taken the souls of humanity’s worst, but I can’t bring myself to take yours…” Craig chuckled at that.

“But I am a sinner. As you said, I desired you. Last I checked, that was frowned upon. Especially now that I know you come from hell.”

“Love isn’t a sin. Sin is murder, rape, abuse…not love.” Craig sighed.

“So, you’re willing to be damned to this earth because of your beliefs?” He laughed. “You sound like so many people who come through those doors.”

“We aren’t as different as you would think…At least I’m not different. I haven’t been a creature like this for long…” A small smile graced his lips before he looked up, listening to something Craig couldn’t hear.

“I-I can’t stay longer. I-I wish I could learn more about you…but it’s best for me to take my chances away from you…” Tweek stood, heading for the door. Craig could see large wings protruding from his back, curling around his body as if protecting his small form. Craig stood, grabbing for his hand.

“Wait!” Tweek looked back at him, wide eyed. “I-I want to learn more about you, too. How can I see you again?”

Tweek thought about something for a moment, his bottom lip finding it’s way between his teeth. Craig could see his canines were sharp as they drew small beads of blood. It didn’t seem to bother him much.

“Well…here.” Tweek found a blank sheet of paper, scribbling for a moment. He handed it to Craig, letting him examine the strange symbols all over the paper. “These runes will keep your home protected from my master. He won’t be able to sense me there.”

“Won’t he know you’re coming?” Tweek sighed softly, pulling a small book from his back pocket.

“This is my spell book. There’s a summoning spell on page six. It lists the things you need, one of which is something personal to mine.” He pulled a delicate gold chain from his neck, an old class ring hanging from it.

“This is all I have from when I was a human. This is as personal to me as you can get, so there’s no chance of you getting another demon.”

“Thank you…” Tweek smiled at him as he closed Craig’s fingers around his necklace.

“I’ll come whenever you call. Make sure those runes are painted on every door, so there’s no chance for anyone to sense me around.”

Craig walked him to the front doors, making sure the way was clear before opening the door for them. It had gotten rather dark, so he wasn’t worried about Tweek being seen. He watched as Tweek flew away, still in awe of the creature he’d met.

                                    --------------------------------------

Craig felt strange painting these strange symbols on each door of his home, his hands shaking as he tried to make sure to get everything right. He didn’t want to risk the possibility of Tweek being found out when he summoned him. The mental image of the ethereal creature’s wings being ripped from his body sent shivers down his spine.

He found the items needed for the spell easily enough at least. He knew he should be unsettled, this was against everything he was taught, it was against everything he taught others. It was hard for him to admit to himself that something about it felt _right._ He felt like this was something he should be doing, that Tweek was someone he _needed_ to see. He couldn’t explain why he was so drawn to him.

As he finished the Latin incantation, he watched as all of the items in the bowl before him glowed within a bright blaze of fire. All was consumed except for Tweek’s ring. The gold seemed to melt into darkness, taking shape right in front of his eyes. He watched as the darkness formed into the shape of a person. His eyes opened to reveal his green orbs, the rest of his features quickly following suit.

Now Tweek stood before him, his ring in hand. He smiled down at Craig, offering his hand to help him up. He gladly took it, leading the blonde over to his dining room table so they could properly talk to each other. They sat in silence for a moment, their words caught in their throats.

“Y-you called me…” Tweek broke the silence, sounding relieved yet confused.

“Yeah…I wanted to know more about you…”

“Then ask me. You summoned me, I am here to serve you.” Tweek smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“How did you become like this?” Craig was straight to the point, watching as Tweek’s eyes betrayed an emotion he couldn’t place.

“I committed a sin.” He took a deep breath. Craig’s eyes willed him to continue, but he didn’t rush him. “I defiled my body with drugs an alcohol. I was willing to do anything to chase away the demons inside of me…Little did I know that I would soon be tormented by an actual demon from hell because of it.”

“You were haunted by a demon.” Craig stated, putting the pieces together. Tweek only nodded, his eyes far away.

“He seduced me to do things I never would have dreamed of. I hurt myself, mutilating my flesh because _he_ told me to. I stole from those closest to me, I made sacrifices to this _thing_ that was destroying me from the inside out.”

“Tweek…You were ill and you were taken advantage of. They _made_ you commit sin, shouldn’t that have counted for something?” Tweek chuckled darkly.

“You would think, but the devil isn’t picky with the souls he takes.”

“How did you die?” Craig hated to ask, but he had to know.

“I killed myself. The demon told me it was the only way to end my pain. How was I to know that following orders blindly would throw me into an eternity of damnation and torture?” He sighed sadly, leaning back in his chair and pulling his knees close to himself. He curled up there, his wings wrapping around him and protecting him.

“If you hate being what you are so much, why don’t you let them take your wings?” It sounded wrong, unnatural, for him to suggest it, but his logical mind had so many more questions than before.

“They won’t only take my wings, they’ll give me back the humanity I lost. I don’t want to ever go back to the dark places that I was in when I was human. I don’t want my mind to be swarmed with demons of my own making.” His eyes dropped to his feet, now avoiding Craig’s gaze.

“Then I’ll ask again, why don’t you just take my soul?” Tweek shook his head violently, as if shaking the very thought from his mind.

“I can’t damn you to the torture I’ve been through. You have so much potential. You change lives, Craig! You help so many people, and I can’t imagine you reduced to something like me…”

“Are you still being tortured?!” His voice rose in anger. Craig couldn’t do much to help him, but he felt a sudden rage at the idea of this precious soul, no matter how damned he may be, no matter what it may cost him.

“No! Well, not like before anyway…I was given a choice: to be tortured or to torture others…Once I proved myself, I-I was able come and go as I pleased. As long as I follow my master’s orders, I am able to walk among you…”

The room was quiet for a long while, neither one quite knowing what to say. Craig was taking in all the information, imagining what Tweek’s life must have been before he became a demon. He wonders if he would have been able to help him, if he’d been able to stop this from happening. Partly because he was curious, and also because he wanted to lighten the mood, he asked Tweek another question.

“How old are you?” Tweek laughed, a true laugh that lasted a moment.

“I-I died when I was twenty-two, b-but I was born in 1990.” Craig blinked, he really was younger than he’d imagined.

“Y-you’re only twenty-eight years old?”

“I-I suppose…I wasn’t kidding when I said I gave in quickly…” His laughter faded to a soft giggle at the expression on Craig’s face. He was dumfounded, he couldn’t believe how _young_ Tweek actually was.

Craig yawned, unable to stop himself, he wanted to keep talking and learning about Tweek, but his body was so tired. He’d spent so many nights awake at the church, doing paperwork and studying a god he didn’t believe in. Tweek just smiled softly at him, his face warm as he looked at him. Craig couldn’t believe that someone like him could be evil, not now anyway. When he’d first shown himself for what he truly is, when Craig was frozen in place and Tweek was whispering taunting things to him, he believed he’d come face to face with true evil.

Now, he realized he couldn’t be further from the truth. Tweek was trapped, a broken man whose life was tragic and ended too soon. He was a man who just wanted to keep the pain at bay, someone who believed in punishing the wicked. Now that Craig understood his motives, he wished for nothing more than Tweek’s freedom and happiness.

“You should rest. Humans need sleep, you know.” His voice only held a hint of a taunt, nothing compared to the way he mocked him before.

“Oh, do you not sleep?”

“I can, but I don’t need to.” He replied simply before standing, his wings uncurling themselves from around him. He approached Craig, leaning down to stand face to face with him. Craig felt the warmth of his hand on his cheek, a gentle smile rising to his lips at the contact.

“Thank you, Craig.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Tweek smiled again, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

“F-for making me feel human again.” He sighed, wiping his tears with his free hand. “You really are something special. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t truly attracted to you.”

In the blink of an eye, Tweek was gone. Craig looked around frantically for him before a glimmer caught his eye.

Tweek’s ring lay on the table, an invitation to call him again.

                                    ------------------------------

“You still haven’t done what I’ve asked. I’m losing patience with you, Tweek.” The voice was loud and clear in his ears, making him flinch as he sat atop a gravestone outside of Craig’s church. He knew this would be coming, but he honestly didn’t care.

“I’ll get around to it. He’s harder to persuade than expected.”

“You’re trying my patience, child. I freed you from torment, you are indebted to me.” He sighed, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

“I’m sorry, master. I’m trying.” He heard a bitter laugh in his ear.

“You’re truly pathetic. I’m giving you one more chance to do as I’ve asked, or I will rip your wings from your body. Your demons have been ravenous to have you once again.”

The presence was gone as soon as it had come, and now he was all alone. He let his tears fall freely, the pit that had formed in his stomach making it hard to breathe. He cried, not because he may be doomed to live with his demons forever, but for Craig. He cried for the kind soul who seemed to truly care, the person who allowed him in his home, who listened as he lay his weaknesses on the table for him to see.

He knew he was foolish to let these human emotions touch him like this, but he didn’t care. He’d gladly face his demons again if it could keep Craig safe. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way. He just held the hope that when he’s well rested, he’ll call upon him once more, that he’d be able to somehow save his soul. Before he loses his wings, he must save Craig. That was the most important thing to him right now, he would make sure that the kindhearted pastor was safe from harm.

As he did most nights, he shrouded himself in darkness and watched the stars float across the night sky. Tonight, he remembered the first time he pried into the inner workings of Craig’s soul. It was the first time he’d seen such a bright light, something so pure he couldn’t bring himself to take it. He’d watched as Craig spoke to the crowd of young people around him, all of the worshippers in awe of him. As he hid in the rafters, he caught a glimpse of his true pain. He could feel the sorrow that enveloped him, the longing for a family he could never have because of his place in the church. That was the first taste he had of Craig’s pain, one that resonated deeply with him.

He remembered feeling the same way when he was human.

It startled him at first, feeling something he hadn’t in what felt like an eternity, but as he continued to study Craig, he found himself craving those human feelings. He sought after the anger, the sadness, like the junkie he once was. He made any excuse to get his fix, but as always, the high came with a price. He saw things in Craig’s mind that just drew Tweek further in. He began to have second thoughts about taking his soul, finding ways to buy more time.

As he studied him, he found that he was attracted to more than just his emotions. The pastor was handsome, no doubt, with raven black hair that wasn’t quite cleanly cut, giving his masculine face a more boyish feel. His eyes were clear blue, deeper than the oceans, but gave away little to no emotion. It was hard to tell, but Tweek knew he had a muscular build, his dark skin on his arms rippling with lithe muscles. He’d also dreamed of standing beside him, looking up at his beauty as he was at least a head taller than him. It wasn’t just his looks, however, he also had a charismatic air to him. He could grab the attention of a room without lifting a finger. Maybe that’s why they followed him, especially since he hid his skepticism about God well.

There was a part of him that Tweek had yet to reach. He hadn’t felt the love he knew this man was capable of, and he desired that more than anything. When he tried, and failed to go through with, seducing him, he knew that wasn’t the way to feel such an emotion. He toyed around with the thought of making Craig fall for him, but the pain that ripped through his heart at the thought was unbearable. He knew how it felt to be used, and he’d never wish that on anyone. He was intent on warning him, on letting him go, but he just wanted to know more. He didn’t _want_ Tweek to let him go. He could only oblige to the request to see him again, knowing that there was no turning back from that.

Now that he’s emotionally involved, he couldn’t keep Craig away from his mind. He’d left his home, confessing as best as he could how he felt, without much of a word. As dangerous as it would be for Craig, he was banking on him summoning him again. He would tell him everything he hadn’t already. He’d tell him about the emotions he’d taken, the glimpse into his soul, and the newfound pain in his own heart that he felt.

He’d confess his sins, and hopefully be absolved before he’s damned to walk this mortal earth forever. Then, after he leaves Craig for the last time, he’ll bargain for his soul. He’ll do anything in his power to keep that light from going out.

                                    ----------------------------------

Craig wanted to wait a while before summoning Tweek again, worrying about the blonde’s safety from whoever was in control of him. He’d planned to wait a week or so, but he’d barely lasted a few days before doing more research about who he was when he was alive. It wasn’t difficult to find information, Tweek wasn’t exactly a common name. He learned that Tweek graduated in 2008, he went to high school in Denver after his parents made a name for themselves in the coffee business. They’d started out here in South Park where Craig lived, but when they upsized they decided to uproot and move to the bigger city.

From what he found from Tweek’s old yearbooks (thank god for the internet) he was an average student. He wasn’t super popular, nor did he exceed in academics from what he could tell. In most of his pictures, he seemed to be uncomfortable, his eye twitching in many of them. He had signatures from old friends, but there were very few and he couldn’t find any information about them.

His parents, however, were found in many news articles online. There were many about their coffee business, about how it’s grown to rival Harbucks. He found a few about Tweek, interviews with their ‘grieving’ parents. From what he read, they milked their son’s suicide to gain support for their business. They didn’t even seem upset when they were questioned about him, as if they knew something like this would happen. It made Craig angry. They _knew_ he was struggling and all they cared about was their damn coffee business.

He huffed in frustration, shaking his head as he put together the items to summon Tweek. He felt as if he knew him so much more, he felt as if he cared about the little soul that was trapped inside of Tweek. He couldn’t believe that as a ‘religious’ man that he considered a demon from Hell to have a soul, but Tweek is so different than he would have imagined. He should feel dirty for summoning Tweek to him, but he didn’t. He should fear Tweek, but he doesn’t. He shouldn’t feel so… _smitten_ with him, but he does.

He’d thought long and hard about it, and he’s decided that he’s willing to leave the church for Tweek.

He watched in awe as Tweek appeared before him again, eyeing the gleam of the ring once again in his hands. He looked up to see his face, his heart seizing at the expression he wore. The normally aloof, somewhat cocky demon stood before him with a sullen look on his face. His eyes were distant, red and puffy from crying. He was biting at his lip, his own blood staining his mouth.

“T-Tweek…” He looked up to meet Craig’s eyes, smiling weakly.

“H-hey, Craig.” He moved to sit back at the table like before, but Craig ushered him into the living room to sit on the couch. He knelt in front of him, trying to read his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek shook his head, a bitter laugh bubbling past his lips.

“I-I won’t do it, Craig.” His voice was hoarse, like he’d been screaming recently.

“Won’t do what?” Craig held his hands, trying to keep them from shaking. The blonde was warm against him, something else he hadn’t expected from a supposed creature from Hell.

“I won’t take your soul. N-no matter what happens to me, I-I won’t let your soul be taken.” He sniffled, trying to keep himself composed.

“Tweek…What are you going to do?” He was truly worried now. What would happen if he refused his ‘master’?

“I-I’m going to bargain for your soul…N-no matter what the price is, I-I will pay it.” He felt his heart drop to his stomach. It felt like ice was coursing through his veins. Tweek was going to do god knows what to keep him safe, and something about that hurt.

“No…I can’t let you! Who knows what will happen to you!”

“I know what can happen! I-I can be tortured, or they can take my wings, or they can even turn me mortal again but…” angry tears spilled from his eyes. “I don’t care! I-I won’t let him have your soul, Craig!”

He broke down, harsh sobs wracking his small frame. He buried his head in his hands, his shoulders heaving as he cried. Craig sat in stunned silence for a moment, unable to come up with the words to say. Tweek was willing to be tortured for him. He was willing to lose his wings and become mortal again for _him._

His body seemed to move on its own as he moved to sit on the couch next to Tweek. He held him close, feeling the smaller man shake in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on his back in between his wings, letting bitter tears soak his shirt.

“Why would you do this for me?” Craig asked as his sobs turned to small hiccups.

“B-because I…God, I-I can’t believe I’m saying this but…” He took a deep breath, looking up to meet Craig’s eyes. “I-I’ve fallen in love with you, C-Craig. I-I’ve watched over you for so long, f-feeling your emotions, your pain. W-we shared some of that pain w-when I was alive…”

For a moment, Craig couldn’t respond. His head was spinning with all of the emotions that overcame him. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked down on Tweek’s blushing face, realizing how much it would hurt when he was gone.

He didn’t think, he just did it. He tilted the smaller man’s head up and pressed their lips together gently. Tweek seemed to melt into the kiss, gripping Craig’s shirt and relaxing against him. His mind was hazy as they kissed, a shiver running through Craig as Tweek’s tongue darted across his lip. He hesitantly relaxed his lips, letting Tweek’s tongue explore the hot cavern. He shivered and groaned as he felt the blonde run his nails down his back,

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Tweek’s eyes were half lidded, a soft blush on his cheeks. Craig felt hot, even hotter than the day they met. Tweek’s shaky hands glided down to the front of Craig’s pants, palming him gently and smirking at the groan that escaped his lips.

“I-I won’t do anything y-you don’t want…” Craig smiled, kissing him again.

“I-it’s okay…I-I’ve decided to leave the church for you….”

“What!?” Tweek grabbed the front of his shirt, his hands trembling.

“I’m involved with you now…I-I can’t stay here preaching a word I don’t believe in. I won’t hide the way I feel anymore.”

“Y-you’d do all of this for me…?” Tears sparkled in his eyes as he gazed up at him.

“Yes. It doesn’t matter who or what you are, I’m going to fight to keep you safe…But if I can’t, I at least want this night with you to be special.”

Tweek nodded, unbuttoning his jeans, causing Craig to sigh in relief. He’d become unbearably hard, his pants becoming tight and uncomfortable very quickly. The blonde expertly pulled his pants and boxers out of the way, squeezing the base of Craig’s cock.

“A-ah, God…” Craig moaned, blushing as Tweek pulled him on top of him.

Tweek stroked him slowly at first, soaking in the pastor’s breathy moans and whines. He watched Craig’s muscles tense as he braced himself against the couch. He raked his nails against the sensitive skin before pumping him faster.

Craig’s legs were shaking, his breath coming in short pants as Tweek stroked him. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, his cock twitching as he kissed the blonde feverishly. He whimpered as Tweek squeezed the base of his cock again, pulling away to lick the shell of his ear.

“I-I wanna come together…” Craig nodded, helping the smaller man get his pants off. He wore no underwear, causing a deep blush to rise to the pastor’s cheeks.

Tweek took control again, pulling Craig close and rubbing their cocks together. Craig sighed out a breathy moan, feeling the blonde’s heated skin against his. Tweek wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding their hips together. Tweek’s nails were running down his back, leaving angry red lines behind. Craig shivered in pleasure, rubbing himself harder against him.

They rocked together, the sound of their pants and moans filling the air. Craig could feel beads of precum leaking from Tweek, slicking them up and making them glide together effortlessly. The friction was almost more than they could bear, they gripped onto each other for dear life. Tweek buried his face in the crook of Craig’s neck, biting down harshly as spurts of hot cum splattered against their chests.

Craig came soon after, waves of pleasure overcoming him as Tweek’s teeth buried themselves in his skin. It hurt a little, but the feeling made it even more intense.

They lay together for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. They held each other close, Tweek feeling Craig’s erratic heartbeat.

“W-wow….” Craig whispered, his face flushed.

“I-I’ve never felt something so intense.” Tweek mumbled.

Craig stood, swaying slightly as he got to his feet. He waited a moment before heading to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He helped Tweek get cleaned up before they righted their clothes. Tweek pulled Craig into a tight embrace, kissing the dark mark he’d left and stroking his hair softly.

“Y-you beautiful man…” He whispered, earning a chuckle from Craig. “How did someone like me corrupt someone like you...?”

“It didn’t take much…” Craig joked, leaning into Tweek’s embrace. He stared up at the blonde, memorizing every plane of his face.

Tweek’s expression changed suddenly, as if he was hearing something that Craig couldn’t. He jumped away, his wings carrying him a few feet from where he once sat. Craig stood, his hands outstretched to him.

“T-Tweek, w-what--?” He was cut off by the blonde’s harsh screams of agony. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Craig rushed to his side, flinching at the cries coming from him. It was an unnatural sound, like the shrieking of an animal. He tried to touch him, but his hand felt like it had been dipped in boiling water. He hissed in pain, cursing as he withdrew his hand and held it to his chest.

“S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!” Tweek’s voice was harsh, guttural. He continued to cry out in pain as Craig watched helplessly, unable to stop whatever was happening to him. He didn’t know what to do, he knew how to perform an exorcism, but Tweek was a demon so who knows what that would do to him. He could only watch as the tortured soul before him screamed and trembled.

He heard an awful crunching sound, almost like the sound of a tree branch breaking. Tweek’s screams cut off as the sound got louder. Craig watched as his outstretched wings seemed to mangle themselves, folding in abnormal positions. They were folding in on themselves, the forearm bones poking through the red flesh. Tweek was silent as it all happened, his body only spasming in pain.

“STOP! PLEASE!” Craig cried out, he could feel hot tears on his cold cheeks. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“Take my soul, do what you want to me! Just stop hurting him!”

Tweek’s wings fell limply against his back, the snapping sounds quieting. The room was eerily silent, the only sounds were Craig’s racing heartbeat and ridged breathing. He felt a chill run down his spine, the feeling of cold breath against his neck.

“You know what I want.” Craig nodded, turning to face a dark shadow of a man. His features were obscured by darkness, all Craig could see were his glowing red eyes. He was captured by them, drawn in like a moth to a flame.

He couldn’t move, it was like when he and Tweek first met, but this time he was afraid. The fear gripped every cell in his body as he felt the shadow’s hands ghost against his cheeks. His eyes were wide open when he felt his lips brush against his own. He felt sick, this was wrong. It was nothing like his first kiss, it made him sick.

Suddenly, the shadow pulled away, hissing in pain. Craig was pushed away, falling down and landing on his bottom. He looked up, eyes wide as he saw Tweek standing in front of him. His wings hung limply behind him, blood dripping onto the floor. Something was different about him. His body was still, almost robotic in its movements. His hands and eyes glowed white as he lay his hand on the shadow’s chest.

He didn’t say a word as the shadow shrieked, his screams becoming gargled as a white light penetrated his chest. The light overcame the shadow, breaking him apart until he was nothing. The screams fade away, the light in Tweek’s hands growing dimmer as well. When it was finally gone, the blonde swayed, almost collapsing to the ground. Craig lunged forward, catching him before he hit the floor.

He was pale, his eyes shifting back to their normal green. His hands lay limp on his chest, severe burns formed on his palms. There was blood pouring from his nose and mouth. He looked up at Craig, smiling weakly.

“Y-you’re safe n-now…” His voice was faint and rough. He sounded so small.

“W-what did you do, Tweek!?” Craig was losing it; his tears were dripping onto Tweek’s bloodstained face.

“I-I can’t a-answer that…” He reached a trembling hand to touch his cheek. Craig leaned into the touch, holding his hand close to his face.

“T-Tweek…y-you can’t die…Y-you’re immortal!” Tweek coughed, spurts of blood coming up. He shook his head, chuckling darkly.

“A-anyone can d-die…I-I know that n-now…” He took a rasping breath. “I-I really do l-love you, Craig…” Craig fought back a sob.

“I-I love you too, Tweek…P-please don’t leave…” Tweek stared at the ceiling, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I-I won’t be f-far…W-we’ll meet a-again….”

Tweek’s breath hitched, his eyes losing focus as they stared up. His hand felt lip in Craig’s hand, his body feeling suddenly heavier. Craig screamed, holding Tweek close to him. He begged Tweek to come back, begged God or whoever was listening to save him. He heard no one, he felt no one come to them.

He watched as Tweek’s body turned to dust in his arms, leaving nothing but his ring behind.

 

                                                _Three Years Later_

Craig watched the night sky as the crisp autumn wind blew across his face. He was able to find each constellation in the sky, sketching them down as he memorized them. He’d started learning about space, something that he’d always dreamed of studying. He could finally go to college, learn about science (which his father had strictly forbidden), live on his own, and never worry about what his family would think. He’d left the church altogether, packing up his apartment and leaving town the night Tweek left him. He’d ignored calls from his family, only taking those from close friends. He was done with his life in the church, he was done serving a false god. He truly believed he’d found that strength to leave because of Tweek. He’d picked up and moved out of town, out of state, all because he knew the demon would have wanted him to be free.

 He’d escaped. It was nights like this that he was the loneliest, nights like this that reminded him of Tweek. His mind would wander, wondering what life would be like if he were here. They would have run away together, Tweek helping him pack and throw away all the things that tied him to his father’s church. Tweek would have held his hand as they drove far far away. He would have kissed him as they walked into the door of their new home.

But Tweek was gone and Craig would never have that with him.

Once the clouds obscured the sky, he sighed and gathered his sketchbook to head inside. He’d become too caught up in his thoughts, become too emotional when thinking of what could have been. He had horrendous nightmares, his mind replaying the night Tweek left forever.

When he turned to his small home, he noticed a light on in the living room. He hummed in confusion. He’d turned all the lights off, right?

He stepped inside, setting his things down by the door. He peeked into the living room, startled when he found someone standing with one of his sketchbooks.

“Hey!” He called out, freezing in place as the person turned to face him.

“Hey, Craig.”

Before he knew it, he was running towards the person. He almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry, but he didn’t care. He took them in his arms, holding them tightly and feeling his body shake with tears. He inhaled the scent of coffee and wood smoke, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt small hands wrap around his waist.

“I missed you…” Tweek whispered softly.

“Y-you’re alive…!” Craig choked out in disbelief.

“I’m here…and I’ll be here till the ripe old age of ninety something…” He chuckled softly, wiping away Craig’s tears when he pulled away to look at him.

It really was Tweek. His blonde hair was still a shaggy mess, his green eyes now soft and warm. His horns were gone, his wings and tail also nowhere to be found. Tweek was standing before him, alive and well.

“W-what happened!?” Tweek chuckled, kissing Craig’s hands gently.

“I-I was reborn…H-he was trying to take your soul and…I-I had the help of something different than me…A-an angel! Can you believe it?” Tweek laughed, as if he still couldn’t fathom what had happened himself. “M-my demon self had to die…But I was given a second chance…”

“W-why did you wait so long to find me!?” Tweek hushed his sobs, smiling gently.

“I didn’t…I-I’ve been with you all this time…My spirit couldn’t leave your side. I just came back to the mortal world to find you…”

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek again, pressing his lips firmly against his. He wouldn’t let Tweek get away again, he’d hold him in his arms like this forever. The blonde kissed him back, small arms wrapping around his neck.

For the first time, he felt at home. He felt complete. They were two broken pieces, finally finding their place together.

Neither one understood what had happened, all they knew was that there was an angel looking out for them. Craig still didn’t believe in a god, but he now believed that there are creatures out there, and they aren’t always as they seem.

“I love you, Tweek.” He whispered as they broke the kiss.

“I love you, Craig.”


End file.
